This study proposes to evaluate the differential affects of an established antidepressant imipramine, a newer antidepressant doxepin, a phenothiazine thioridazine and an anxiolytic-sedative chlordiazepoxide in psychoneurotic outpatients presenting symptoms of anxiety, depression or a combination of anxiety and depression symptoms, when treated for 8 weeks. It will aim at studying how these four drugs and placebo differentially influence the levels of distress in such patients according to the type of symptomatic picture (primary anxiety, primary depression, mixed anxiety and depression). The experimental design provides: the same therapeutic and monitoring team in two outpatient settings (Phipps Clinic OPD, Johns Hopkins Hospital and Gundry Hospital, OPD); a placebo controlled double-blind administration of medication in flexible dosage with a suggested schedule varying with the type of psychopathology (primary anxiety, primary depression and mixed anxiety and depression). The random assignment to the study drugs will occur at the end of a two-week placebo washout period. The level of anxiety and depression at screening and after washout will be determined guiding the treatment doctor in his suggested medication schedule. A variety of rating scales will be employed, both patient's self-rating and doctor-rated. A number of background variables will be used as predictors of response to treatment. Diagnostic classifications of the patients accepted for the study will also be employed in prediction analyses.